


A Chance Meeting

by BiaPendragon



Series: Felannie2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Crush, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: While he is bored waiting for his brother and his friend to be able to play with him, Felix stumbles upon a little singing angel.For FelannieWeek Day 3: Coat





	A Chance Meeting

Normally trips to Fhirdiad offered him a chance to see his friends again and spend his days playing with them. He had been terribly excited for this trip when his father first announced it to him. 

Then the Margrave Gautier cancelled, claiming the attacks from Sreng clans had become more fierce and frequent. He could not afford to leave his territory or allow his younger son to make the journey. Sylvain would not be joining them. But that was fine with Felix. He would miss the red head but still would have Ingrid and Dimitri to play with. 

But the week before the trip, Count Galatea sent his father a note stating that the Galatea family would also be unable to go to the capital due to difficulties within their territory. Something about finances that Felix could not wrap his young mind around. Felix was a bit upset that two of his friends would not be there, but at least he knew Dimitri would certainly be in the capital. After all, the entire reason for the journey was to see the king and his son. 

However, Felix’s plans were foiled once again when his family arrived in Fhirdiad. Felix had expected that Glenn would be forced to sit with their father in the council meetings as he was almost fifteen years old and trying to become a knight; he had not expected that the ten year old prince would also be forced to join the adults in their endless discussions of politics and finances. To make matters worse, Felix had not been invited to join them. 

And so, Felix found himself sitting outside the council room, waiting for his brother and best friend to be freed. He quickly grew bored of sitting and waiting. How much longer could the adults drag out their talks? Something inside him told him they might be stuck there till sunset. 

He got up, realizing that waiting was futile. He decided he should go train instead. He started to make his way to the guest room assigned to him and his family to get his wooden practice sword. He wandered through the castle halls, until something caught his ear. A sweet little melody which hypnotized him as if it were a siren calling a lost sailor. He forgot about training and Dimitri and Glenn. He had to find the source of that sound.

He followed the sound until he arrived in the courtyard. There, in the shade of one of the trees, was a single girl, happily singing and dancing to a cute little melody. She was a petite child, likely around his own age. Her orange hair was tied in two braids, and her eyes were closed as she focused on her song. Felix thought she must be an angel with her white dress and bright smile. 

Felix watched, mesmerized at the adorable sight in front of him. Part of him wanted to go up to her and ask her to play with him, but another part of him wanted to run away in fear of ruining something so perfect. So he just stood by one of the entrances to the courtyard taking in the sight in front of him. And then she opened her eyes. 

“EEEP!” Two blue eyes stared at him in horror. 

“Uhhh...hi?” He didn’t really know what to say to her. He wanted her to continue her singing and dancing, but knew he should not just ask that from someone he did not know. 

“Were you watching? Oh no…” She sounded nervous. Her blue eyes looked around.

Felix stepped forward while trying to think of what to tell the girl, but before he could reach her, she dashed through another of the courtyard doors. 

“Wait!” He yelled after her, but it was too late. She was gone. 

He was about to chase after her when he saw an orange coat hanging from one of the tree branches. It was small and frilly, and could only have belonged to that girl. Felix picked it up off the branch. It felt soft and warm in his hands. He held it to his face and realized it smelled like sweet cookies. He had to give it back to her, but he had no idea how to look for her. He knew the members of the castle staff most likely would know who she was, but they may just take the coat and rob him of the opportunity to talk to her. 

He hoped she would come back once she realized the coat was gone, and so he waited by the tree. He watched as many people passed through the courtyard ignoring him and moving on with their days. So many people, but none of them were her. 

The sun was low in the sky when he heard someone calling for him. He got up, still holding the little coat in his hands and looked at the door where he heard the sound coming from. A few moments later he saw his brother entering the courtyard.

“There you are!” Glenn said as he ran to his little brother. “We got worried when you weren’t in our rooms or the training grounds. Wait what’s that in your hands?” 

“Nothing.” Felix tried to hide the coat behind him, away from his brother’s prying eyes. Felix felt dumb for not realizing that his brother would definitely see the bright orange piece of clothing in his hands.

“Come on, Feh-Feh, lemme see it.” 

“No!” 

“Please, I won’t tell dad.”

“Glenn, stop it!” 

“Hmm it must belong to your little girlfriend then, no?” 

Felix knew his brother was just teasing him, but that did not stop the blood from rushing to his face as he thought about what his brother had just said. He looked at Glenn, who was grinning at learning his little brother had a crush.

“So who is it?” Glenn continued with the teasing. 

“Shut up, Glenn!” He screamed and ran to his room. 

If Glenn had wanted to, he could have easily caught up to Felix. He was faster and knew all of his little brother’s favorite hiding spots in the castle. But he knew better than to press his little brother any further on this topic. 

Once in the room, Felix thought it best to hide the coat before someone else saw it. He threw it on the bottom of his trunk and promised himself that he would find the girl again and bring it to her. 

Whenever he wasn’t training, he would be trying to search for her. He left a note by the tree and looked everywhere in the castle that he could for her. But he never found her. 

When it was time to return to Fraldarius, he debated giving the coat to one of the staff members of the castle with a description of the girl. But he had grown too attached to it and found himself unable to part with the orange coat. He brought it with him to Castle Fraldarius, where he kept it hidden in the bottom of his closet. 

He thought he would never see the girl again…

...Until fate brought them together again many years later.


End file.
